


Bright smile

by BookNerdie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookNerdie/pseuds/BookNerdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her smile. The way she smiles so brightly. Like she could light up an entire room with only her smile. He finds himself falling for Sansa Stark due to the way she smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright smile

**Author's Note:**

> Aged up Sansa and then I made Shireen a few years younger than in canon.
> 
> Hope you like it
> 
> Characters and the whole world of Westeros belong to GRRM.

The first time they meet he is still married and really the first meeting is not all that special. But she smiles at him. That’s it, a smile. But these days Shireen is really the only one to smile at him anymore so when she does something inside of him reacts. She is beautiful in a way that is obvious to anyone and she is far above him, he knows that. 

She moves into an apartment not far from his home so every now and then he sees her, on his way to work or in the supermarket. She always smiles at him, a bright smile that never falters. He wonders what her name is and how old she is, and if she has a boyfriend but he does not let himself admit that. One time he has Shireen with him, most people look away from her, they try not to stare at the scars. But she smiles at his daughter, and when she smiles back it feels like a burden is lifted from his shoulder. Shireen rarely smiles after her mother leaves, but when this girl, no women, smiles at her she smiles back, and once again something inside of him reacts.

He learns that her name is Sansa. He repeats it in his head the entire way home. They don’t really speak apart from greetings and such, but she stills smiles at him and he wonders why she does. He wonders what could possibly make her smile so bright at him or if maybe he’s not that special maybe she smiles at everyone.   
He is leaving the supermarket disappointed because he had not seen her, it’s Tuesday and he sees her almost every Tuesday, but today he hadn’t and it’s than that it really hits him how much he looks forward to see her. But he does see her, sitting on the ground outside as he leaves. Her face is hidden in her hands as he walks up to her, putting his bags on the ground before sitting down beside her.

“Sansa” At her name she looks up, only sobbing harder as she meets his eyes before she throws her arms around him. He sits frozen on the ground for a moment before he puts his arms around her trying to comfort her. He’s not sure how long they sit there, Shireen is at his brother’s house so he’s not really in any hurry so he just sits there, stroking her back, telling her that it’s going to be okay. After a while she pulls away from him, and smiles through the tears, it’s not a bright or happy smiles really but it’s his favorite smile. Because this one is only meant for him and not for the rest of the world. 

He learns that her father is dead and he wishes with every cell in his body that she would not have to go through this, he knows the pain of losing a parent. He wishes there was something he could do for her, but he knows there isn’t really anything to make her feel better. But he makes her dinner and listens to her talk. He drives her home before going to pick up Shireen from Renly. It’s not until he’s almost asleep that he figures it out, Ned, Robert had sent him a text earlier today letting him know that Ned Stark had passed away. Stark. Sansa Stark. 

She shows up at his house a few days later, and really he should not let her in because there is no way her father would have been okay with this. But he lets her in anyway, because he knows he never stood a chance of resisting her. They talk and while he cooks lunch she plays with Shireen. And as he watched the smile on his daughters face as Sansa plays with her he almost smiles to himself. 

She begs him to come to the funeral with her and really it does not take that long to convince him to. As they walk down the aisle of the church Sansa grips his hand and he squeezes back reassuring her that he’s not going anyway. He sits between her and her younger sister whose boyfriend is defiantly older than herself but also considerably younger than himself, he speaks in a foreign accent and there is smirk on his lips when he speaks to anyone else that Sansa’s younger sister, Arya, he learns is her name.   
She cries silently into his shoulder and he wraps her arms around her holding her close as he strokes her back. She refuses to let him leave her side during the entire day, her grip on his hand increasing if he so much as looks like he might leave. He does not really mind as much as he should. 

She somehow ends up in his bed in the evening, he’s not sure how it really happened but he can’t really complain. He does not have sex with her, instead he just lies there as she curls into him resting her head on his chest as she drifts asleep holding her in his arms. When he wakes she’s not there but he can see some of her clothes still on his floor she he knows she’s still in the house. He comes downstairs to see Sansa and his daughter curled up on the sofa watching some kids show, she looks up when she hears his footsteps and she tells him there’s coffee in the kitchen, when he returns to the living room he sits down on the sofa next to them, quietly drinking his coffee as he watched the two of the together. And for the first time in a long time he feels complete, like there has been something missing without him knowing it and now he had found it.   
They decide to take it slow, to be sure of what they’re getting into. He takes her out for dinner for the first time, they talk of everything possible and even thought she is the one how talks to most he talks more than he usually does. They sit at home in front of the TV watching Disney movies with Shireen and he could not be happier watching Sansa and his daughter laugh at the movie and smile together. He meets her family for the first time, the funeral does not really count. Her brothers stare at him but her mother mostly smiles although she looks tired. Her brother accept him in the end, after they see the way she smiles at him, the way he looks at her like she is the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth, and to him she is. 

It’s after the first time they have sex that he sees the scars she was carefully hidden, he traces them with his fingers but does not ask he knows she will tell when she is ready. She does tell in the end, and it takes every part of his restraint not to storm out of the house to find Joffrey and beat the living hell out of him, although the next time he sees him he does break his nose but no one can really blame him. Sex with her is not the same as it was with Selyse, before it was duty not pleasure but with Sansa it’s more than he ever imagined. 

She moves into the house and he wonders how he ever lived without her for now that he has her he could not imagine living without her. When he wakes in the morning next to her to find her already awake her fingers tracing his face he gazes up at her and she smiles at him, not the same kind of smile she smiled at him in the beginning when he did not even know her name. No this smile is a secret smile, one he is the only one who will ever see. It’s shyer and brighter at the same time and his heart constricts when she smiles like that at him wondering what he ever did to deserve it, wondering how someone like her could love someone like him. When he tells her this she shakes her head at him smiles before leaning forward kissing him gently not saying a word but the look in her eyes tells him just how much she loves him.   
He planned it all, making the reservations, making sure that Renly would be able to watch Shireen, buying flowers, not roses but sunflowers because those are the ones that comes to closest to the brightness she radiates, when he tells her that she blushes and he presses his lips to hers trying to tell her without words how much he loves her. But then during dinner the phone calls and Renly is telling him that Shireen has a fever and as much as he hates it he knows they have to go home. But she only calls for the cheek and when they arrive at Renly’s and he sees the way she hurries forward to his daughter he realizes that she loves his daughter as her own and he can’t stop himself from smiling as he watches Sansa make sure that Shireen is comfortable before she presses a kiss to her forehead and moves out of the room and as she closes the door he can stop himself from speaking.

“Marry me” He pulls out the ring he picked out with her sisters help and he watches as her eyes widen and tears gather in her eyes and she starts to nod franticly before saying “yes” so many times he loses count. He slides the ring onto her finger before pulling her close crashing his lips to hers, his tongue invading her mouth as she only presses herself closer surrendering herself to him. It’s is only days later when he wakes that she presses her naked body closer to his kissing him before taking his hand and placing it over her abdomen. And his own eyes widen in surprise as he realize what she is telling him, he presses one more kiss to her lips before moving down pressing kisses to her abdomen over and over again as he tells her that he loves her and their baby. 

She walks down the aisle on her brother’s arm her stomach round with their child and he swears she has never looked more beautiful than she does in that moment. Shireen walks in front of her and before she takes her place beside him she bends down and presses a kiss to their daughter’s cheek. When the priest declare them husband and wife he does not wait one moment before taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

Their son is born in may and he looks like his mother and he smiles as he sees the red hair on his son’s head and he looks up at and meets his wife’s eyes from the chair he sits on and when he asks what his name is and she answers “Steffon Ned Baratheon” his eyes widen and he looks at her to make sure he heard her right. When she nods he whispers “thank you” so quietly he wonders if she heard it but she looks at him eyes full of love and smiles. 

Shireen adores her little brother wanting to be close to him all the time and he smiles when he sees his oldest holding his youngest. But Steffon does not stay the youngest for very long. Sansa gives him one more daughter, Lily Cassana Baratheon, and he once again wonders how he could have been so lucky, how someone like Sansa, someone so full of joy and love found herself loving him. But she only smiles at him and tells him that he is full of love as well and seeing his family he wonders if maybe she not right. He watches as Sansa sits in the same sofa as she did all those years ago when she first entered his home, his life she had entered long before. He walks up the his wife and children and sits down beside her wrapping his arms around her and she lies back against him resting his head against his chest as their children are wrapped up in some TV-show and he presses a kiss to her head silently thanking her for coming into his life, for being the missing piece he needed to be complete. For loving him in a way he feared no one would ever love him. For smiling at him that first day when he saw her, for making him love her, for coming into his life and turning it around. For not leaving him. For trusting that he would not leave her. For smiling brightly.


End file.
